


MCU Timeline and Character Ages

by CyberWolfWrites



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolfWrites/pseuds/CyberWolfWrites
Summary: Decided to create a timeline for those who want/need one.  Not all facts are correct and some are guesstimation, but they're accurate enough.  This also goes for the characters' ages and birthdates.  MCU Timeline and Character Ages.





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me on things if I'm wrong!

**Captain America: The First Avenger ** 1943-1945

  * It's unclear whether or not the movie starts in 1943 or 1945. In one scene in the movie, there is Steve's enlistment form saying the date is June 14, 1945, while a few minutes later, Bucky shows Steve a newspaper clearly dating 1943 for the Stark Expo.

  * Also, taking into account that Steve was most likely on active duty for more than 2 months and 19 days, I am keen to believe that the story probably ends around June 14, 1945 (because it is stated that Steve dies right before his birthday) and starts in 1943.

  * Steve is almost 24 years old while Bucky is 25 years old.

  * The post-credit scene takes place (and I'm guestimating here since it takes roughly one year after Fury's Big Week--there's a comic) around May 5/25, 2011. The baseball game playing when Steve wakes up took place on May 25, 1941. I'm assuming that they guessed Steve didn't see the game and that it was close enough to his wake-up date (?).

**Captain Marvel ** 1990's

**Iron Man** 2010

I**ron Man 2 ** 2011

  * _Iron Man 2_ takes place six months after the end of _Iron Man_.

**The Incredible Hulk ** 2011

**Thor ** 2011

**The Avengers ** 2012

  * It takes place probably after a few weeks to a month or so after Steve wakes up, making it around June, the time Steve (again, guestimating) probably went into the ice.

**Thor: The Dark World** 2013

**Iron Man 3 ** 2013

  * In the scene where Harley Keener meets Tony Stark, Harley, after seeing the Iron Man suit, asks Tony, "Is that Iron Man?" to which Tony replies, "Technically, I am." Harley snarks back saying, "Technically, you're dead," while giving Tony the day's newspaper that states the date.

**Guardians of the Galaxy ** 2014

  * The prologue takes place in 1980, proved by the title card, and then it skips forward 34 years.

**Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ** 2014

  * The director, James Gunn, confirmed that the sequel takes place two months after the first movie.

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier ** 2014

  * Scarlett Johansen confirmed that the movie takes place two years after _The Avengers_.

**Avengers: Age of Ultron ** 2015

**Ant-Man ** 2015

**Captain America: Civil War ** 2016

**Black Panther ** 2016

  * _Black Panther_ takes place two weeks after _Captain America: Civil War_.

**Spider-Man: Homecoming ** 2016

  * _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ takes place two or so months after _Captain America: Civil War_.

**Doctor Strange ** 2016-2017

  * Doctor Strange was actually given the opportunity to work on Colonel Rhodes for his injuries after _Captain America: Civil War_.

**Black Widow**

  * At San Diego Comic-Con 2019, it is stated that _Black Widow_ takes place either shortly after _Captain America: Civil War_ when everyone is split up or before _Avengers: Infinity War_.

**Thor: Ragnarok ** 2017/2018

**Ant-Man and the Wasp ** 2018

  * _Ant-Man and the Wasp_ more or less takes place two months before _Avengers: Infinity War_ while the post-credits scene takes place during the snap.

**Avengers: Infinity War ** 2018

**Avengers: Endgame ** 2018-2023

**Spider-Man: Far From Home ** 2023

  * _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ takes place a year after the end of _Avengers: Endgame_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to lookup more characters, add a comment! Oh, and, of course, Infinity War and Endgame don't exist when considering their ages in this.

**The Avengers' (And Others) Ages in 2020**

* * *

**Thor Odinson**

  * Born Unknown
  * ~1500, biologically ~early to mid 30s

**Loki Laufeyson**

  * Born 964 A.D.
  * 1055, biologically ~mid to late 20s

**Bucky Barnes**

  * Born March 10, 1917
  * 103, biologically 34 (or 35 depending on how long he spent on missions as the Winter Soldier)

**Steve Rogers**

  * Born July 4, 1918
  * 102, biologically 33

**James Rhodes**

  * Born October 6, 1968 
  * 52

**Bruce Banner**

  * Born December 18, 1969
  * 51

**Tony Stark**

  * Born May 29, 1970
  * 50

**Clint Barton**

  * Born January 7, 1971
  * 49

**Pepper Potts**

  * Born February 1974
  * 44

**Sam Wilson**

  * Born 1978
  * 42

**Scott Lang**

  * Born 1979 (birth date stolen from the date of when he first appeared in the Marvel comics)
  * 41

**Hope van Dyne**

  * Born 1979 (stolen from acter's birth year)
  * 41

**Natasha Romanoff**

  * Born 1984
  * 36

**Wanda Maximoff**

  * Born 1998-2000
  * 22-24

**Peter Parker**

  * Born August 10, 2001
  * 19

**Vision**

  * Created 2015
  * 5, biologically 20s-30s

* * *

**Credits**

Loki's age: <https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Loki>

Clint's age: <https://www.inverse.com/article/35323-mcu-ages-birthdays-avengers-guardians-infinity-war-iron-man>

Pepper's age: <https://ironman.fandom.com/wiki/Pepper_Potts_(film)>

Sam's age: <https://www.inverse.com/article/35323-mcu-ages-birthdays-avengers-guardians-infinity-war-iron-man>

Scott's age: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant-Man_(Scott_Lang)>

Natasha's age: <https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Widow>

Wanda's age: <https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/141850/how-old-is-wanda-maximoff-in-the-mcu>

(The rest is just simple math)


End file.
